Madotsuki
Summary Madotsuki (窓付き) is the playable protagonist of Yume Nikki. She's one of the characters in Yume Nikki with an established name, since characters require a name for the menu screen in RPG Maker games. As with virtually everything else in the game, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Although there's no indication nor canon of age given in the game, fanwork often depicts her as a young person with the (fan favorite) Knife effect active. Power and Stats Key: In the Real World | In the Dream World Tier: 10-A | 7-C to High 4-C, possibly 3-A, Low 2-C to 2-C via Waking Up Name: Madotsuki Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Yume Nikki Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Human Physiology | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Immortality (Types 3, 9, and 8; Reliant on her own dream.), Regeneration (Mid to High-Mid; Can survive only as a head.), Dream Manipulation, Limited Animal Manipulation (Via Poop Hair; Can only control flies.), Weather Manipulation (Via Umbrella and Yuki-Onna.), Flight (Via Witch.), Invisibility (Via Triangle Kerchief.), Limited Time Stop (Via Stoplight.), Light Manipulation (Via Lamp and Neon.), Shapeshifting, Hair Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Via Cat.), Body Control, Size Manipulation and Duplication (Via Midget.), Body Manipulation (Via Fat.), Teleportation (Via Medamaude.), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (By touching other humans in the Dream World, she causes them to be disfigured.), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up.), Possibly Magic (Via Witch.), Electricity Manipulation (Via Demon; Can summon thunder.), Facelessness and Non-Corporeal (Via Nopperabu.), Resistance to Transmutation (Unaffected by the Glitch Event, which was distorting reality and transforming the land.) Attack Potency: Athlete Human Level (Able to jump a few meters high.) | Town Level to Large Star Level, possibly Universe Level (She can summon a rainstorm that affect zones of the Dream World.), Universal+ Level to Low Multiversal+ Level via Waking Up (When Madotsuki wakes up, the whole Dream World disappears. It's unknown if every room is a different timeline or not.) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic (Comparable to her Witch Effect which was able to travel an entire city in seconds.) with FTL reaction and combat speed (Is able to kill a being with FTL reaction speed before he can react.), possibly FTL+ to MFTL+ attack speed (Her rainstorms and snowstorms cover the distance from Earth to Mars or 12.66 light years in 1 second.) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Athletic | Star Class Durability: Athlete Human Level | Star Level (Survived being eaten by Big Red, his stomach alone contains the Windmill world, a place of similar size to the Pink Sea, which contains several stars, survived the destruction of numerous stars by Uboa.), possibly Universe Level (Survives her own rainstorms.), potentially Universal+ Level to Low Multiversal+ Level (It's possible Madotsuki survives the Dream World disappearing.) Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with a Knife, Kilometers to Large Stellar to Stellar with Yuki-Onna and Umbrella, Universal+ to Low Multiversal+ via Waking Up Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Average (Has a average IQ.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Her 24 Effects (Frog, Umbrella, Hat & Scarf, Yuki-onna, Knife, Medamaude, Fat, Midget, Flute, Neon, Nopperabou, Severed Head, Towel, Cat, Lamp, Bicycle, Long Hair, Poop Hair, Blonde Hair, Triangle Kerchief, Witch, Oni, Buyo buyo and Stoplight.) Notable Attacks/Technique: -'Effects': Can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Madotsuki will be reset, including decapitation or her body melting completely, leaving only her clothes. *'Frog': Can transforms her into an anthropomorphic frog. This lets her swim faster in water and have increased jump power. *'Umbrella': Can gets an umbrella. With it, she can summon a gigantic rain cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Hat and Scarf': Can gets a hat and a scarf. If it's snowing, she can transform into a snowman (still wearing the hat and scarf). *'Yuki-Onna': Can transforms her into a Yuki-Onna. This lets her summon a gigantic snow cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Knife': Able to gets a knife. With it, she can stab and destroy any being in the dream world. *'Medamaude': Can transforms her into a Medamaude. This lets her teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Fat': Can transforms her into a fat version of herself. *'Midget': Can transforms her into a tiny version of herself. She's capable of producing up to 6 clones of her and of destroying each of them at will. *'Flute': Able to gets a flute. With it, she can play music. *'Neon': Can transforms her into a neon version of herself. This lets her produce light intense enough to color the surroundings. *'Nopperabu': Can transforms her into a Nopperabu, a faceless ghost. This lets her detach her head from her body. *'Severed Head': Can transforms her into a severed head. *'Towel': Able to gets a towel. This lets her sneeze on command. *'Cat': Can transforms her into a catgirl. This lets her meow, forcibly attracting anyone in the nearby area towards her. *'Lamp': Can transforms her into a lamp. This lets her produce light. *'Bicycle': Able to gets a bicycle. With it, she can go faster. *'Long Hair': Able to gets long hair. With it, she can be pretty. *'Poop Hair': Able to gets poop hair. With it, she can summon flies at will. *'Blond Hair': Able to gets blond hair. With it, she can be blond. *'Triangle Kerchief': Can transforms her into a ghost. This lets her become invisible at will. *'Witch': Able to gets a broom and witch outfit. With it, she can fly. *'Demon': Can transforms her into a demon. This lets her summon thunder. *'Buyo-Buyo': Can transforms her into a jelly version of herself. This lets her jiggle her whole body at will. *'Stoplight': Can transforms her into a stoplight. This lets her stop time at will, revealing invisible beings in the process. -'Others': *'Waking Up': By pinching her cheek, she can wake up from the Dream World, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yume Nikki Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Monster Girls Category:Murderers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Slient Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Knife Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Invisible Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators